


The Exception. [Tony x Dog!Reader]

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gen, pepper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is not very fond of animals, but just maybe, this one can be an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins. [1]

The lab, it was like Tony's little piece of heaven, mainly because he had Bruce with him for both having someone to have intellectual conversation with and also because he had someone to pick on. "Tony, one more spit ball and I will end you" Bruce spoke calmly as he continued typing away at his computer that currently had small wads of saliva drenched paper balls sticking to random section of the computer screen.  
  
"Awe, come on Mean Machine, lighten up will you" Tony smirked and was ready to spit another wad at the screen, the straw between his lips he inhaled through his nose slowly. What he didn't expect was for a pen to come flying and pelting him on the forehead, he dropped the straw and grunted out a whiny 'Ow', Bruce smiled at him before going back to his computer.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" He rubs the spot with his palm and decides to throw away the straw, no longer in the mood for it. "I told you to stop Stark" Tony huffed, no longer in the mood to be in the lab he made his way passed Bruce, flicking his science bro in the ear Tony chuckled and hightailed it out before a book that was meant for his head collided with the lab door.  
  
~~  
  
Now in the lounge Tony occupied himself with watching TV, bored out of his mind. "What are you doing here Tony, shouldn't you be in the lab or something?" Steve's voice was heard from behind him. "I would, If I wanted something thrown at me" Tony heard Steve huff. "You bother Bruce again?" Tony was silent, trying rather poorly, to hide his grin.  
  
"Really Tony, how many times do you need Bruce to Hulk Out before you learn your lesson?" Tony taps his chin mockingly. "Doesn't matter, I've been meaning to get him to 'accidently' break that hideous lamp Pepper thinks looks great in this room" Tony glared at the lamp that seemed to mock him as it sat off on one of the side tables.  
  
"You're such a child Tony" Steve sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know" He leaned back on the couch with his hands behind his head.

 Steve just chose to ignore Tony as he continued with making himself something to eat. "So, where are the others?" Tony spoke up wanting something other then silence to happen. "Thor has an off day so he took the chance to spend time with Jane, Clint is in the range with Natasha, you know where Bruce is and we're in here" Steve leaned against the counter with sandwich in hand.

Tony groaned in boredom, slumping on the couch with the remote falling from his hand, Steve rolled his eyes at Tony's childishness. "Why not go make something...scratch that, normally when you're like this you always seem to like coming up with things that normally piss someone off" Tony gasped dramatically while holding a hand over his arc reactor.

"Steve, how could you assume such things of me?" Tony acted 'hurt', giving Steve a look like the Super Solder just kicked his puppy. "Really now Tony, how 'bout the time you replaced Clint's arrows with ones that burst with confetti, re-panted my shield in _YOUR_ colors, somehow you had made Poptarts that had toothpaste in them by the way caused Thor to throw a fit and ruin the kitchen, you bother poor Bruce and don't get me started on Nata-" Tony got up and huffed. "I get it, not that you can't blame me for wanting something to do" Steve sighed, placing his plate in the sink before making his way over.

"Annoying people by messing with them should not be something-" Tony flicked Steve on the nose. "Okay _MOM_ I get it, you're no fun" Steve rubs his nose while walking away, politely greeting the person who walked passed him as he left, Tony walking over to the bar needing a much needed drink.

"Tony!"

Never mind.

"Yes Pep, how may I help you this fine evening?" He smiled turning slowly to look over at his girlfriend. "I have been calling you" She crossed her arms with her hip jutting out to the left, Tony just smiled wide opening his arms to offer a hug only to have Pepper give him her 'Not-Taking-Your-Shit-Today' look.

"Okay fine, so I told JARV to ignore calls from people today" Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know what, I'm not even going to bother, look, I'm going to go change and when I'm done we are leaving" Tony was ready to make a remark about helping her change till the 'Leaving' part was mentioned.

"Leaving where?" He watched her walking away.

"To go pick up my Baby"

Tony just stood still, blinking and letting what she just said sink in.

**...**

"What!?"  
  
Although Pepper is living with Tony she didn't tell him about her beloved dog that she had a friend take care of knowing Tony didn't like animals all that much, but with her working all the time, Tony being lonely most of the time while she's gone and simply missing her loving pooch, she decided it was time for [Name] to finally come back home.  
  
~~  
  
Pepper had to drag Tony out and to the car Happy was going to drive them in, telling him he needed a breather anyway and so she decided to take him along to her friend's place to bring [Name] home to the tower ignoring Tony's protests.  
  
"If you're not going to tell me who this 'Baby' is then why do I have to go, you have Happy" Tony pouted in the back seat while Pepper sat up front texting her friend to get [Name]'s things packed away. "Oh come on Tony, being away from the tower is not that bad" She just smiled when Tony finally huffed in defeat.

"Fine...but I want Shawarma on the way back" He crossed his arms looking out the window.

~~  
  
Pulling up to the apartments Pepper exited the car. "Come on Tony", She looked at him in the back seat. "Do I need Happy to pull you out by force?" Tony slipped out of the car making his way around the car and followed Pepper inside, ignoring Happy's snickering from the car.

Once on the third floor the two made their way to the third door to the right, Pepper knocked three times and smiled when she heard excited barking from the other side, Tony made a face at the thought of the possible shedding to the max and drooling dog on the other side.

The door opens reveling Pepper's friend. "Hey, come in" Following in Tony looked around before slightly jumping as a Panda Shepard came bounding in, tail shacking wildly at the sight of Pepper, Tony hid behind her making her roll her eyes.

"[Name]!" Pepper held her arms out, [Name] making her way over jumping to her hind legs as her paws landed on Pepper's shoulders almost scratching Tony's face.

Pepper scratched at [Name]'s cheeks and neck, causing [Name]'s tongue to hang out and tilt her head back. "Tony, this is [Name], I had Molly take care of her when I decided to move in with you" Tony was happy for that, he didn't have to deal with the dog then. "But I decided that you needed someone home with you while I'm away also Molly is moving so she can't keep her anymore and besides, I miss her" Pepper kissed [Name] on the nose making Tony grimace.

"I don't need the dog with me, I have the others at the tower" He huffed out. "Yeah well, they can't always be there for you Tony, they have lives to" Tony grumbled to himself, hands stuffed in his pockets as Pepper walked away signaling that the conversation was over, he watched her collect [Name]'s things.

Tony looked down at the Panda Shepard, Brown locking onto [Eye Color].

"So it begins, huh dog?"

...  
  
_The Man of Iron could have sworn [Name] smirked up at him._


	2. Annoy You Because I Love You. [2]

It was official, [Name] had moved in with Pepper and Tony at the tower, bonding quickly with the other Avengers.

To Tony's displeasure.

[Name]'s bed had been placed near the large windows overlooking the city, Tony refused to have her anywhere near his room or furniture not wanting her fur all over the place. Pepper just told him to stop his complaining and that even if her fur covered the whole entire tower he had the money to clean it.

Even through all of Tony's complaining he never saw a problem with [Name], that was until Tony played a trick on her did he realize that [Name] was smarter then what he had first thought.  
  
Tony was lounging on the couch sipping his drink when his eyes lingered over to [Name] who was sleeping on her dog bed, his eyes looking around he noticed her favorite tennis ball next to one of the chairs across from him. Standing up he bent over and picked up the ball, throwing it up and catching it in his hand then whistled softly, [Name] head lifted.

Tony slowly looked over to her and wiggled the ball in his fingers. "Wanna play ball [Name]?" Her tail swayed happily, standing she made her way over to Tony and waited for him to throw her ball. "Yeah, let's play ball" He tossed it in his hand once more, lifting his arm he flung his hand forward and [Name] chased after.

Tony smirked watching as [Name] happily and frantically looked around for her ball on the other side of the room, one arm was folded behind his back while the other held up the ball still in his hand, looking rather smug.  
  
[Name], not finding her ball looked back to Tony, seeing her ball in his hand she huffed and trotted back over. "It's always funny, seeing dogs fall for that trick" He chuckled, throwing her ball for real this time she trotted after it, Tony making his way over to the windows before making his way out to his balcony.

[Name] watched Tony walk out, glancing around to his bar she sniffed seeing Tony's favorite booze bottle sitting on the counter.

...

[Name]'s ears suddenly perk back at the sound of the elevator door sliding open, her nails made soft clicks as she walked over, tail wagging wildly as she locked eyes with Steve Rogers.

"Hey [Name]!" He smiled wide as she bounded over and jumped up, his hands scratching over her face and ears making her bark. "Really Steve, you gotta make her bark?" Tony walked in then. "Not my fault she likes me more then you" [Name] barked again making Steve smile at her. "Yeah, that's my girl, Tony's just a big meanie, huh?" Barking again Steve laughed.

"Ha-ha, what do you want?" The billionaire plopped onto his couch, hands behind his head. "I was going to go for a run, thought I'd bring [Name] with me" At the mention of a walk [Name] walked over to the bar and pulled her leash from the hook it was hanging from. "Looks like [Name] doesn't mind" Steve took her leash.

"Yeah, yeah, it will give me time to work in the lab without worrying about her getting into anything" Steve just huffed attaching her leash to her collar.

"Lighten up Tony, she's not that bad" Tony just shrugged, grabbing his glass he sat down. "Have fun you two"

With that said and a rather sassy eye-roll from Steve he lead her over to the elevator. "Come on [Name], let's go have some fun" The door closed leaving Tony alone on his floor.

Sighing, he looked to his glass that was empty, standing he made his way to his bar.

...  
....

**"Where in the hell did my liquor go!"**


	3. A Dip In The Park. [3]

It was a clear day on a Sunday, surprisingly, all the Avengers had been at the tower today.

"It's a nice day out, why not go out and enjoy it?" Steve spoke up first from his spot in the couch. "Usually I'm one for staying in but I agree with Spangles over there", Tony said from his spot behind the bar. "Besides Brucie could use a little sun, huh?" He had walked over to his Science Bro., patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"I don't know..." Bruce looked at the others, his hands nervously rubbing together. "Come on Bruce, if it becomes to much for you, you can always go off and do whatever you normally do in your spare time" Clint spoke up, arms crossed as he stood next to Tony.  
  
Bruce sighed softly.  
  
~~  
  
Now at Central Park the Avengers plus [Name] had taken up a spot large enough for the game of Frisbee Clint had suggested them to play. "It's just a game of Frisbee, not a competition Tony" Natasha had to emphasize his name, making the man-child pout. "Whatever" He followed the others while [Name] was left under one of the many trees.

Slowly the team found a rhythm of throwing the Frisbee in circle to across from each other, soon though Tony and Clint took it a step further by throwing the Frisbee higher then normal, having the person they threw it to run after it, considering Steve was super enhanced he didn't need to put much effort into chasing after it, Natasha was just skilled, Thor just had to jump and Bruce, knowing it would irritate Tony, just walked after it.

[Name] watched, tail wagging as she watched the Frisbee being tossed back and forth, standing she barked loudly at the group. Natasha looked over and smiled, walking over she scratched her behind the ear and unclipped her from her leash following Natasha. Watching the Frisbee being tossed over [Name] ran up and jumped, catching the Frisbee in her jaws.

Thor laughed. "Excellent catch [Name], most impressive jump!" He reached out, [Name] letting go as he took it, cleaning away the little amount of slobber from the brightly colored disk.

As the disk was tossed [Name] would chase after it and catch it, handing it over to the Avenger she was closest to.

Till it was tossed to Tony.

He held the Frisbee in his hand, he looked to [Name] and smiled, holding up his arm he curled it into himself before tossing his arm out.

Frisbee still in hand, but [Name] wasn't falling for that trick again as she simply stood in front of him.

Tony frowned slightly, tossing the Frisbee over to Bruce, [Name] following after.

"There goes my fun"  
  
~~  
  
After a few hours of Frisbee they decided upon making their way to Bethesda Fountain.

Taking sight of a stand not to far off the group had each bought their own drink or ice-cream, [Name] sat next to Tony, watching other people walk passed and on occasions a child would come over and give her a pat that she enjoyed happily.

Tony being Tony, teased [Name] with the ice-cream in his hand by holding it out to her but before she could have a lick he pulled it away. She huffed, walking over to Steve who had given [Name] the rest of his water. "Tony, stop teasing [Name], if you did she'd probably like you more" Tony shrugged. "I'm only playing, keep your red, white and blue undies out of a twist" He teased Steve, making the Super Soldier blush with embarrassment.

[Name] walked back over to Tony, leash still unclasped and being held by Clint, Tony was distracted and talking to Bruce so [Name] took that as a chance to have some fun of her own.

By snatching up Tony's discarded jacket in her jaws and running off with it.

"Hey!"  
  
Tony jumped up and chased after her, the others along with few other bystanders laughed or giggled watching the famous Iron Man chase after a dog. [Name] ran around the fountain about two times, dashing off to the archway.

"[Name] this isn't funny!" Tony almost tripped if he had not caught himself on one of the pillars.

She began running back over to the fountain with Tony close behind.

No body saw it coming when [Name] abruptly stops and lays down, Tony couldn't stop himself and tripped over her.

Flailing as he fell into the fountain.  
  
Tony spit water from his mouth, leaning back on his hands he wipes away the water from his face, looking up he sees [Name] with his jacket still in her mouth, she dropped it and barked.  
  
~~  
  
Later on that night Tony had stuck to being in the lab since the trip to the park, he had never felt more humiliated in his life, taking his frustration out on whatever he was making.

[Name] had been left in the in the pent house, he was close to dumping her off with one of his friends but didn't want Pepper griping him about it.

He looked up, checking the time he knew Pepper would be walking in about now.

"Tony"

He stood, turning he greeted Pepper with a kiss.

"I heard what happened today" She grins, Tony groans and runs a hand threw his hair. "That dog is getting on my last nerve" Pepper gave him a disapproving look. "Tony, [Name] was just playing, besides you're one to talk the way you tease her" She crossed her arms.

"Look, Tony, I know you don't like animals all that much but [Name] is my everything, I had her before we started dating", She sighed softly. "Just give her a chance," Pepper kissed his cheek before making her way to the door. "You never know," Leaning against the door frame she looked at him with a smile. "She may save your life one day" With that said she left.

Tony sat down, hands dangling between his legs he sighed softly before going back to work.


	4. Not So Bad. [4]

Tony sat in his living area, dressed in only his boxers and a T-shirt with a bowl of cereal in his hands, watching cartoons as Pepper walked around talking to him. Of course he wasn't really listening as she talked, he was wondering if he had seen this episode of PowerPuff Girls before or not. He stood up to dump the bowl in the sink, turning he was faced with Pepper with her arms crossed and a glare burning a hole through him.  
  
"You weren't listening"  
  
"Yes I was"  
  
"What did I talk about?"  
  
Tony squinted his eyes slightly, rubbing his hands together before lifting a finger. Mouth open yet nothing came out, Pepper nodded with a smirk knowing Tony had nothing to say. "Yeah, that's what I thought", She walked over to Tony, she cupped his face with her hands. "I will be gone for the next few days for business, of course you will be on your own and I expect this place to be just as clean as the day I leave" She kissed him.   
  
"That includes being nice to [Name] and taking _CARE_ of [Name]"  
  
Tony groaned.  
  
 **|Hour Later|**  
  
Tony was bored.  
  
Every Avenger in the tower had been gone for one reason or another and the only company Tony had was [Name] who was sleeping belly up on her bed, he sat behind the bar messing around, watching the ice roll around as he swirled the glass. Looking outside the large windows gave him a nice view of the sunny day that was outside, he looked to [Name] and decided. Walking over he poked [Name] with his socked foot, flopping onto her side she looked up at Tony. The two simply stare at each other before she sat up, Tony crouched down and rested his elbows on his knees.  
  
"No one is here, Pepper will be gone for a few days", He pointed from her to himself. "It's just the two of us today, now you think we can get along, I'm willing to try if you are" [Name] blinked, she lifted her left paw to rest on his left hand.  
  
"Right"  
  
 **|Tony's Lab|**  
  
Tony worked away at something on his work bench, [Name] was sniffing at all the new things in the room she has never been in before, walking around Tony as he worked. Tony didn't bother looking away as he reached out for something to his right, hand moving blindly around for a screwdriver, [Name] watched him before making her way over and taking the tool between her teeth she handed it over to him. Taking the tool in hand he continued to work, [Name] yawned as she watched him. Tony had not said a word since coming down here and hasn't complained about her once since. He leaned for another tool he couldn't reach causing [Name] to hand it to him, sitting behind him and waited.  
  
It was another hour when a grumble was heard from Tony's side of the lab, [Name]'s head lifted with a confused head tilt. His stomach grumbled again causing her to stand up and walk over to him, she sniffed at his side when it happened again, Tony only scratched at his stomach before going back to work. [Name] nudged Tony's side, his hand pushing her face away only to have her tug on his shirt. "Stop, [Name]" She was pushed away again, she whines. She walked to the door of the lab and barked at Tony, walking back over she bit into Tony's seat and began pulling him to the door.  
  
"[Name], stop", She let go and jumped up with her paws resting on his leg making his seat bump the door making him wobble. "What do you want?" He was now irritated, she barked pawing at the door. Tony got the message and opened the door for her, she push him out of the room with her making Tony hold onto the chair.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it" She stopped and waited for him to stand up.  
  
 **|Tony's Floor|**  
  
After a bathroom break for the both of them Tony had found leftovers and heated that up while pouring dog food into [Name]'s bowl, sitting side by side the two began to eat. The sun had slowly gone down as the two had finished with Tony scrolling through his social media on the couch and [Name] chewing on a rope toy at the front of the couch.   
  
His phone was tossed aside as he slid to a lying down position crossing his right arm over his eyes he had the lights shut of letting the room become illuminated by the moon outside. [Name] leans her body against the couch watching what she could see in the room as Tony fell asleep and soon the silence of the room was disturbed by his snoring. [Name] stood up from her spot on the floor, taking the blanket between her teeth she covered Tony the best she could before taking her place back beside the couch. She was soon asleep when Tony had rolled onto his side pulling the blanket closer to his body, he looked down to [Name] and smirked with a soft snort, his hand came down and gently rubbed between her ears before closing his eyes again.  
  
 **"Guess your not so bad..."**


	5. Dislike. [5]

He had told her plenty of times -  _152 to be more precise_  - that he did not need an assistant of any kind, he did not need a babysitter either. He huffed as he worked on something on his bench as the assistant Pepper had hired was back in the living area reading whatever instructions she most likely left for them, Tony didn't bother leaving his work to welcome nor acknowledge the person.   
  
"Sir, I would advise that you at least let them know that you are here", JARVIS spoke up. "Miss Potts had informed Mr. Huff that he is to monitor your day and how long you work." Tony rolled his eyes and watched the screen that showed the new assistant that was currently in the main living room of the tower.  
  
"Yeah, yeah.", Tony huffed and stood form his seat and stretched he wipes his hands on a dirty towel before making his way out of his work room and to the elevator. "Take me to the main room." He sighed tapping his foot to a eat he was humming in his head. The doors slid open, [Name] sitting a few feet away form the doors, tail swaying slightly on the floor as Tony made his way out and over to the living room with her following after him.  
  
A blonde man turned holding his hand out to greet Tony only to have [Name] bark at him. Pulling his hand back down at his side, Tony smiled making his way to the bar, helping himself to a glass. "That's [Name], of course you know who I am and I know why you are here", He sips form his glass. "And as far as I'm concerned you don't need to be here, but for the sake of one less lecture I will most likely receive if I just kick you out feel free to stick around here till your duties are done." Tony finished his drink and made his way back over to the elevator.  
  
Dennis - Mr. Huff - looked on with a look of awe, he blinked before his gaze landed on the dog who was still sitting a few feet from him, she had been staring at him since he had arrived and it unnerved him greatly. Making his way to the kitchen area [Name] never once looked away form him, a low growl vibrating in the back of her throat, soon interrupted when Steve had walked out from the elevator he introduced himself before leashing [Name] and taking her from the room.  
  
 **|Night| - |Main Living Room|**  
  
Few of the Avengers had been in the tower leaving just Tony, Steve, and Bruce. [Name] had taken to her bed while the other three sat around the room watching whatever Tony had decided to turn on, random pieces of popcorn would be thrown at Steve here and there by Tony that had caught [Name]'s attention.   
  
"Tony if you don't stop throwing popcorn at me." Steve glared at the childish man making said man giggle.   
  
"Calm it Cap, just having a bit of fun." He stuffed popcorn in his mouth, Steve sighed before standing bidding Bruce goodnight and gave [Name] a rub behind the ear just as he made his way to the elevator doors they had opened to show Dennis with a paper bag in his hands, the two nodded and Steve left.  
  
Dennis walked over to Tony, holding the bag out. "Here is your Shawarma Mr. Stark." Tony sat up and grins, Bruce giving him a disapproving look.  
  
"What?", He shrugs pulling the food out of the bag. "If Pepper is gonna give me a babysitter then I'm gonna use it to my advantage." Bruce rolled his eyes till Tony handed him his own food, taking it but still giving him a look.   
  
[Name] had sat beside the recliner Bruce was seated in as she stared at the man who had arrived today, he felt off and she didn't like it. Her back was ridged and the fur on her neck and back stood on end, it didn't go unnoticed by all three men in the room. "What's up with you?", Tony looked at her then to Dennis as he stood straight up himself as he didn't break eye contact with the dog. "[Name], go lie down." She glanced at Tony for a bit before doing what she was told.  
  
"Huh, she really does not like you." Tony said before going back to his food and watching the TV.  
  
[Name]'s eyes didn't close till Dennis finally left for the night, her body finally relaxed.


	6. The Hell?

Tony had to admit, having an assistant was pretty good, though he would never say that out loud. When he was home and working in his lab or just being lazy he had Dennis bring him what he needed, [Name] on the other hand still did not like the man what so ever. She would growl at him whenever he would get to close to either her or Tony, teeth showing having Tony needing to pull her into another room not wanting a confrontation between the two.  
  
Tony had decided to not be as lazy today but nor did he want to work on anything.  
  
"[Name], How 'bout a walk huh?", He stood up from the couch as the excited pooch ran to the elevator, clipping her leash to her collar the two made their way into the lift. "Been awhile since we did this, huh?" [Name] looked up at him with her tail swaying happily, leaning on Tony's right leg.   
  
He ran his fingers between her ears as the two left the lift and outside.  
  
 **[Park]**  
  
Tony was eating a hotdog as he tossed a tennis ball, [Name] running off after it. Running back over she dropped the ball in Tony's hand, he lifted his arm to toss it again, the hand holding the hotdog lax on his knee giving her the time to snatch the rest of his food from his hand and run off with it.   
  
Tony huffed, leaning back on the bench he was sitting on.  
  
"Yeah, okay, I was done with it anyway."  
  
[Name] barked with a big goofy grin on her fuzzy face, licking ketchup from her mouth, running back over she sat infront of Tony and waits for him to throw the ball again.  
  
"You think I'm really gonna throw this after stealing my food?" [Name] lifted a paw resting it on his left knee with a huff.  
  
"You are something else..."  
  
 _The ball was sent flying through the air._  
  
 **[Home]**  
  
Having enough of the park and [Name] becoming tired from the walk home, Tony decided that both of them needed a nap. The elevator ride felt slower than usual but he really didn't pay any mind to it, the doors finally open as the two make their way into  Tony's floor.  
  
"JARVIS make sure no one bothers me while I nap." Tony made way to his room, [Name] on her dog bed near the windows.  
  
"JARVIS?"  
  
Tony stops beside his bed, looking up in confusion.  
  
"The Hell, JAR-"  
  
A hard hit to the head sent Tony falling forward onto the bed, groaning  as he slowly rolls over.   
  
"Hey Stark, I think it's about time you gave me something."


End file.
